


Sex Ed

by LilyTimbers



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Comedy, F/M, Romance, Smut, just a whole lot of awkwardness, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyTimbers/pseuds/LilyTimbers
Summary: Four-shot. With no parents or health class to guide them, Raven and Beast Boy are left to their own devices when it comes to sexual education. BBRae. Rated M for language, suggestive themes. (Cross-posted from Fanfiction.net)
Relationships: Garfield Logan & Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 49





	1. Puberty 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place just after the end of Season 5. My intention is to put out something a little more light-hearted, hopefully even comedic. If you're into angst, you won't find any here. Without further ado, here is the first instalment of "Sex Ed".

**Puberty 101**

Another birthday, another physical exam. As the self-appointed doctor of the Teen Titans, Cyborg conducted a yearly check-up on each of his teammates. The goal was to assess their general health and follow up on old injuries. The day after he blew out sixteen candles, Beast Boy found himself sitting on a cot in the med bay. He impatiently swung his legs back and forth while the older man went through his medical history on an official-looking chart. Cyborg checked his blood pressure, listened to his breathing through a stethoscope, and measured his height and weight. Beast Boy cringed involuntarily when the needle of a syringe pierced his skin.

"Relax, Garfield. This'll take two seconds."

The experience was somewhat intimate, so "Dr. Stone" did his best to keep things professional. At this moment, his charge was not a best friend or fellow superhero, but a patient named Garfield Mark Logan. One blood draw and several questions later, the green teen resumed his "Beast Boy" persona. While the birthday boy ran off to play with some of his presents, Cyborg remained in the med bay. He deposited the blood sample into a centrifuge, then sat down at his desk. A quick comparison between his current and previous notes caused him to frown. In the past couple of years, Beast Boy's physiology had changed very little. He was still the shortest on the team and barely weighed over 100 pounds soaking wet. The shapeshifter had yet to sprout any hair on his face that didn't belong to another animal. His voice remained high-pitched and there were no indications that his Adam's apple had begun to develop. Surely, he should have gone through puberty by now. There was growth between the ages of 13 and 14, but for some reason, that stopped since...

" _Shit_ ," the half-man, half-machine muttered to himself.

Twenty-four hours later, his suspicions were confirmed. He re-read the results of the blood test over and over, taking extra care that the numbers were correct. With a dread-filled sigh, Cyborg summoned Beast Boy back to the med bay via communicator. The latter strolled into the room and inquired with a toothy grin, "What's up, doc?"

Cyborg said nothing and simply gestured to a chair next to his own. Taking a seat, Beast Boy's happy smile shrank to a confused frown.

"Is everything okay?"

"I got the results back for your blood work. There's good news and bad news. What do you wanna hear first?"

"Uh, the good news?"

"Your cholesterol levels are lower than average. And despite the fact that you don't eat red meat, you show no signs of an iron deficiency."

"That's the magic of kale for ya!" When Cyborg didn't take the bait for their usual diet-based banter, Beast Boy knew something was seriously wrong. "So what's the bad news?" he asked tentatively.

"BB... I'm gonna level with you," said Cyborg abruptly, dropping all pretense of professionalism. "You don't have to give me any details, just tell me yes or no." He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his legs, steepling bionic fingers together under his chin. Beast Boy tensed when he heard the other man's heart rate pick up and smelled traces of nervousness in his sweat. Cyborg asked in a low, measured voice, "Have your balls dropped?"

"Ex _cuse_ me?!" exclaimed Beast Boy, his tone rising in an even higher pitch than usual. "What the hell, Cy?!"

"I'll take that as a no."

"I don't see what my balls have to do with this conversation!"

"What about pubic hair? And by pubic, I mean the spot above your di-"

" _-DUDE!_ "

"Look, I checked your growth hormone levels," Cyborg explained calmly, "and ou aren't producing nearly enough testosterone as you should. I think it's my fault."

"How could that possibly be your fault?"

"Remember when you duked it out with Adonis two years ago? And I gave you that antidote to repress the Beast?"

"Duh, how could I forget?"

"Well, I think it might have produced some unforeseen side effects. You've barely grown since then. Most guys your age have already gone through the first stages of puberty, but you're still-"

"-Scrawny?" Beast Boy offered with an embarrassed blush. "How do you know it doesn't have to do with my weird DNA? I'm not exactly your typical 16-year old."

"I'm 95 percent positive that it has to do with the anti-Beast meds. The only way to find out for sure is for you to stop taking them."

The green boy's skin blanched to a pale mint colour. The one and only time he didn't pop the daily pill was right before their showdown with Trigon. At the time, he told Robin that he had simply "forgotten" in the midst of all the battle preparations. But in reality, Beast Boy knew that he needed the extra strength to protect Ra- er, _his teammates_. While he regretted nothing, he was very reluctant to quit cold turkey. The Beast's impulses were extremely difficult to control without the drug. It craved the taste of meat, the sight of bloodshed, the feel of a certain person's skin... When panic set in Beast Boy's eyes, Cyborg laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I've already started working on a different formula, so don't worry. But now that we're aware of the negative effects, you should stop as soon as possible."

Ultimately, the pair agreed that they would wait until the new version of the antidote was ready. Cyborg didn't think it was necessary, but Beast Boy refused to agree otherwise. Two weeks later, they made the switch. A month after that, it was very clear that Cyborg's initial assessment had been correct. In the short time period, Beast Boy's small frame increased by several inches and pounds. Unsurprisingly, his appetite grew as well. He still refrained from eating meat, but his meal portions tripled in size. While Beast Boy complained about the growing pains, Robin complained about the growing food budget. Cyborg dutifully took weekly measurements in order to track his growth. The two pals would perform a happy dance with every added inch. Starfire squealed with delight when she noticed hairs growing on his chin, naming each of them until there were too many to count. The entire team was astonished at the rapid changes, but no one was as affected as their resident sorceress.

In her usual silent manner, Raven made no verbal comments at her teammate's growth spurt, but it hadn't gone unnoticed. Over the next few months, she stored her many observations into a bank of mental notes. She distinctly remembered the day that he surpassed her in height. Normally, she would literally stare him down in the aftermath of an obnoxious prank. But now, she found herself craning her neck upwards to meet his gaze. When Beast Boy shaved for the first time, he begged her to heal the razor cuts on his face. The smell of his pine-scented aftershave was burned into her memory. He had also developed the habit of sparring shirtless during training, which gave her generous eyefuls of his growing muscles.

If Raven wasn't already harbouring a crush on the changeling, she certainly was now. This was mainly due to the fact that their relationship had significantly improved over the years. Preventing the apocalypse and defeating an international league of villains did wonders for their teamwork in that regard. However, that didn't mean that the two of them stopped bickering. After almost tearing each other apart in Tokyo, Robin pulled rank and urged them to make peace. Their team leader's intervention led to an agreement wherein Raven would exercise more patience and Beast Boy would provoke her less. Their arguments became less and less frequent, to the point where they could actually spend time alone together without any major conflict arising. On occasion, they played chess in her room or watched movies in his. As both parties matured, they were able to discover more mutual interests. And where the common ground ended, they were willing to stretch themselves for the sake of the other. Beast Boy was no longer just a teammate, he was a cherished friend and confidante.

Unlike the shapeshifter, Raven experienced an early-onset puberty. At 10 years old, she had her first menses. Demon periods were, you guessed it, a bitch. Thankfully, an eventual lifestyle of crime-fighting gave her a high pain tolerance. Soon after, her body grew and pubic hair appeared. With all of these physical changes came new emotions. The Azarathian monks had given her little to no information about any of this, so she had to rely on what she found in the library. According to her research, it was perfectly normal for young teens to start having _urges_. She didn't have her sexual awakening until she turned 14, which incidentally, was after meeting Aqualad for the first time. Three years into the present, her breasts and hips were almost fully developed. And after some disturbing deep dives on the Internet, so was her sex drive.

Prior to the growth spurt, Raven thought Beast Boy was cute. At present, he was somewhere between handsome and hot. The ears were adorable, but the exposed lower fang was sexy. As his muscles filled out and shoulders broadened, Raven couldn't help but admire his body. On top of all of this, he had gotten more confident too. Before, his cocky demeanor was borne of insecurity and over-compensation. Now, he carried himself with an attitude of firm, more subtle self-assurance. All things considered, Raven's heart didn't stand a chance. The thirst was undeniable. Despite these new, intense feelings, it was fairly easy for her to keep them contained. Her empathic powers had stabilized after her father's demise and nowadays, it took a lot for her to lose control. That being said, it was only a matter of time before the ticking bomb of her repressed libido would explode.

The fateful day came one summer morning, when Raven was on laundry duty. She was the type of person who abided by a "work now, play later" mentality, preferring to complete her chores as soon as possible. The night before, she had asked her roommates to leave their piles of dirty clothes in the hallway. Predictably, everyone but Beast Boy remembered to fulfill her request. Heaving an annoyed sigh, she debated on ignoring his portion of laundry completely. But that would lead to whining, which would inevitably lead to a headache. No, it would be easier if she just gathered up his clothes herself. Thank Azar that she wouldn't actually have to touch anything due to her telekinesis. There was no point in knocking on his door either since the lazy ass wouldn't be awake for at least four hours. Steeling herself for the pungent odour of "eau de garçon", she punched in the security code and entered.

Beast Boy's quarters had recently gotten a mini-makeover. It still looked and smelled like a pig sty, but the bunk bed had been switched out for a hammock. The large piece of fabric was tied to two steel hooks that were bolted to the walls. The animorph insisted that this set-up was better for his back, but Raven suspected his feline side simply enjoyed the elevation. Moving past the doorway, she levitated rather than stepping on the ground to avoid waking him up. Her attention was drawn to soft, muffled snores coming from the hanging bed. Just behind it was an overflowing hamper. She could have just used her powers to bring it towards her, but the temptation to observe her sleeping teammate was too strong. Raven floated silently in his direction and peered into the hammock, pushing back her hood so she could get a better look.

" _Morning, Garfield._ "

She rarely used his given name, but Raven felt compelled to whisper it softly while scanning him from head to toe. She started at his dark green mop of hair, which had various clumps sticking out in a messy bed head. Next, was his innocent, peaceful-looking face. It was hard to believe that the goofball of a boy was turning into a man. Thick eyelashes brushed the high points of his freckled cheeks. Very few people knew that he had freckles. They were just a shade darker than the rest of his verdant skin and were only visible from up close. She continued past his pointed nose, directly to his lips. Blushing at the thought of kissing her secret crush, she averted her gaze to his torso. The thin, white fabric of his muscle shirt emphasized newly developed pectorals, biceps and triceps. After resisting the urge to touch, she moved her eyes downward. The waistband of his boxers hung lowly on his hips and a thin trail of hair pointed straight to his...

The empath's brain short-circuited, leaving her borderline catatonic. When she shook off the initial shock a few seconds later, she clamped a trembling hand over her gaping mouth. Raven began to sweat out of panic, her face darkening to an even deeper shade of red. It only occurred to her in that moment that she was acting like a dirty, depraved _pervert_. And if Beast Boy caught her in the act of creepy voyeurism, she would never live it down. Her instinct was to teleport back to the safety of her room, but her powers were too busy dismantling the bolts that held his hammock in place.

_THUD._

"Ow! What the- _Raven_?"

The normally quick-witted girl was at a loss for words, eyes glued to his crotch. When Beast Boy realized where she was looking, his expression went from disoriented to mortified. Green hands shot straight to the tented fabric, desperately attempting to cover the very noticeable bulge.

"It's n-not what you th-think!" he stammered defensively.

"Nocturnal penile tumescence is perfectly normal," she replied in a robotic, deadpan tone, "especially when going through the middle stages of puberty."

"Nocturnal penile _what_?"

"Morning wood. Slumber lumber. A standing ovation."

It was now Beast Boy's turn to be speechless. Raven should have known that the "Urban Dictionary" was a less than reputable source for modern slang. But for some reason, she couldn't stop herself from listing various terms for his current predicament.

"Breakfast burrito. Sausage sunrise. The dark knight rises."

"Stop, please _stop_!" the embarrassed teen pleaded. "I get it, okay? For fuck's sake, what are you doing in here?!"

"I'm just picking up your laundry."

To prove her point, she blindly shoved her hand into the hamper to extract a random piece of clothing. As she gripped onto the fabric, Beast Boy's face broke into a horrified grimace.

" _That's odd_ ," Raven thought to herself. " _Why is it_ crunchy?"

She looked down to discover that she had picked up one of his socks. The material was stiff, almost as though it had been coated in white glue that had now dried. Instead of smelling like Beast Boy's legendarily rancid feet, the sock gave off a stale aroma that reminded her of chlorine or ammonia. It took her ten excruciating seconds to put all the pieces together. She dropped the offending piece of clothing back into the hamper, then drew her hood over her face.

"You know what? I think it would be best if you did your own laundry from now on."

The black energy of Raven's soul-self engulfed her and she teleported away, leaving a humiliated Beast Boy behind. The poor guy had nothing left to do but grab his pillow, shove it in his face and scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely didn't originate the idea that Beast Boy's puberty is stunted by repressing the Beast. CheeseJellyBean's amazing BB-centric fic called "Getting Greener" comes to mind. Does anyone know if that user is still alive and kicking? They promised a sequel but it never happened *cries in reader tears*.
> 
> I'm also inspired by "Awkward Intimacy" by nemaara. I don't think my writing will get as spicy as theirs, but I'm definitely aiming to portray the awkwardness that comes with first-time sexual experiences.


	2. Introduction to Biology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Google search history after writing this chapter is quite something. I am not a biologist, just a humble English teacher. So please don't flame me for any scientific inaccuracies, lol. That being said, don't hesitate to call me out if you catch any grammatical errors.

**Introduction to Biology**

Mating. Rutting. Breeding. The rules of reproduction are ingrained in every species' DNA. What exactly drives the need to copulate? Two main factors are: (1) the emission of pheromones and (2) ovulation. Almost all animals emit sex pheromones during mating season, from ants to zebras. On the other hand, there is no real proof that _homo sapiens_ does the same. As for ovulation, the majority of the animal kingdom induces it through the act of coitus. For humans and other primates, it occurs during a regulated menstrual cycle. Scientists have tried to prove that human males can detect when a female is ovulating or not. This research hypothesized that ovulating women naturally smell better, which attracts men to engage in sexual activity. However, all of these experiments led to inconclusive results.

Despite these factual truths, Beast Boy had recently made a scientific discovery of his own. Unwittingly and unwillingly, he had figured out Raven's monthly schedule. He was fully aware that his observations were totally creepy. Certainly, he hadn't sought out the information on purpose. If Beast Boy had any control in the matter, he would have ignored the signs completely. Too bad that he was only one part boy and infinite parts beast. And around Raven, his animal instincts went wild.

The canines, felines and rodents provided him with an acute sense of smell. Raven's natural musk intensified ever so slightly during her fertile window and Beast Boy couldn't get enough of it. Often, he found himself mindlessly sniffing her out in the Tower, hunting her trail like a bloodhound. The reptiles inside of him supplied thermoception, the ability to detect changes in heat. From a single touch, he could tell when her base temperature rose above its normal level, indicating that her monthly egg was about to drop. It made his inner animal want her all the more, knowing that her "oven" was hot and ready. But it was his bat-like senses that gave him the most trouble of all. With his ultra-sensitive ears, he could hear everything within a 100-metre radius. So why was this a problem? The normally quiet empath's room was only two metres away from his.

And recently, she was getting _loud_.

It is common knowledge that women's sex drives naturally peak during when they ovulate. Biologically speaking, it is Mother Nature's way of saying: "Go ahead, get it on. Make babies!" And if someone healthy and sexually frustrated doesn't have a partner to help them out, it is more than likely that they will take matters into their own hands. Raven was a _very_ healthy 17-year old girl, soon to be 18-year old woman. Every hot-blooded male in Jump City and beyond knew this to be true. However, only the changeling knew the extent of how sexually frustrated she really was.

Late into the night and in the wee hours of the morning, certain noises kept him awake. Moaning. Panting. Whining. The sounds made him moan, pant and whine in turn. Almost every night, he could hear slick movements against wet skin. More recently, his ears detected a faint buzzing. When Beast Boy realized what the new sound was, it made him wish he had a bed frame so that he had something to bang his head against. Instead, the shapeshifter tossed and turned in his hammock. He could have used music or ear plugs to drown out the noise, and yet, he did nothing. The sounds coming from Raven's room were both agonizing and addictive. In the end, the temptation to keep listening was too strong for him to do anything else but wait for her to fall asleep.

Was it frustrating? Yes. Was it arousing as hell? Absolutely.

After one sleepless night too many, Beast Boy reached his limit. He didn't know when his raging hormones had completely driven him to madness. He didn't know what possessed him to barrel out of his room and sprint across the hall. He didn't know why he banged on her door so aggressively instead of knocking politely. All he knew was that he couldn't take it any longer. A few moments later, the heavy metal door slid open. With the night vision of an owl, Beast Boy could see Raven's flustered expression in the dim light.

"Is there an emergency?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"No."

Both her tone and gaze hardened. "Then why are you waking me up?"

"You were _not_ asleep," Beast Boy muttered through gritted teeth, "and thanks to you, neither was I."

"Can I go back to bed now?" she deadpanned with a roll of her eyes.

"Only if you promise to quiet down."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, QUIET DOWN," he shouted, raising his voice before lowering it to a whisper, "if you're gonna touch yourself, can you at least do it silently?"

"You're one to talk," replied Raven, chuckling lowly under her breath.

"H-huh?"

"I said, YOU'RE ONE TO TALK. I can hear you say my name whenever you jerk off in the shower. The air vent connects to my room. Now if you'll excuse me, I wasn't _finished_."

After giving him a grumpy scowl, she slammed the door shut. Moments later, Beast Boy could hear the rustling of sheets. He should have gone back straight to his room, but his feet were planted to the floor. Frozen with mortification, he stood in the hallway without paying attention to how much time passed. It could have been seconds, days or years. Lost in thought, he almost missed the buzzing start up again, accompanied by heavy breathing.

"Oh, oh... _oh_."

The buzzing got louder as the vibrations increased in frequency.

" _Fuck_! I-I'm gonna... I'm, I'm... _GAR_!"

Beast Boy snapped to attention at the sound of his given name. He could hardly believe that the girl he loved had uttered it so wantonly, especially while doing _that_. Raven's muffled voice spoke from the other side of the door, "Finished. I'll be quiet now. Good night, Garfield."

Despite the silence that followed, Beast Boy wasn't able to fall asleep. The shapeshifter had returned to his room as a completely different person. His (relatively) innocent, happy-go-lucky persona had transformed into that of a tortured soul. Quite frankly, he couldn't decide whether he was in heaven or in Hell. It felt like his eyes had been opened for the first time, like he was seeing colour after a lifetime of grey. It was beautiful and scary. Nothing made sense anymore. Without a doubt, there were going to be a _lot_ more sleepless nights after this...

* * *

Everyone has something that is near and dear to their heart. It could be an object like a car, exemplified by Cyborg and his "baby". Sometimes, it's a hobby that you try to force on other people, like Robin and his obsession with training. For others, it's a pet, as seen in Starfire's devotion to Silkie. As for Beast Boy, it was tofu, the food that showed up in every single one of his favourite meals.

Raven _loved_ to read. It wasn't just a pastime, it was a passion. The calm, solitary activity exercised her brain like nothing else. She enjoyed the immersive experience of losing herself in narratives and character arcs. Biographies and memoirs were inspirational; essays and articles were informational. Poetry and prose, fiction and nonfiction. She consumed it all. Raven loved to read because at her core, she was a curious person. When she sat with Cyborg in the garage, she asked questions about the repairs he did on the team's various vehicles. During girl time, she would interview Starfire about life on Tamaran so that she could learn more about the alien culture.

Over the past year, Raven had been very curious about her sexuality. In her understanding, it was a part of being human. And as a half-demon who spent her childhood in another dimension, the subject fascinated her. She began her investigation on the Internet, to which Robin often referred as the "Wild West". The day he discovered her colourful search history on the Titans' shared computer, he asked Cyborg to supply her with a personal device. The team leader knew better not to pry. All he did was warn her to be careful and to take her online findings with a grain of salt.

Raven spent the next several weeks unpacking a myriad of topics. She learned about the different forms of contraception, including condoms, IUDs and the pill. She acquired information on how to protect herself from sexually transmitted diseases and where to get tested if necessary. She even discovered the world of toys, lingerie and other kinks. The majority of her time was spent on pornographic websites to observe how different sex acts were performed. It was somewhat arousing, but mostly instructional. She didn't see it as dirty or shameful. To her, it was just research. She took notes, did extra reading and carried out late-night experiments, a.k.a. "self-study".

After that particular incident with Beast Boy, it took a few weeks for them to get back to normal. Raven noticed that he started showering on a different floor. As a concession, she made an effort to be more discreet at night. They never mentioned it again, coming to the unspoken understanding that some things were best left forgotten. Coincidentally, Robin and Starfire were starting to get noisy too, so Cyborg decided to soundproof all of their rooms. As time passed, they all celebrated more birthdays. While Beast Boy was still seventeen going on eighteen, Raven joined the others in adulthood. The already precocious woman had matured in more ways than one.

After years of training, Raven was finally able to activate her empathy at will. Her default was to switch it "off" within the Tower as a courtesy to her fellow teammates. Although she harboured an enormous crush on the changeling, she refused to abuse her powers to find out whether or not it was requited. Speaking of whom, she rarely referred to him as "Beast Boy" anymore. He was no longer a boy, he hadn't been for a long time. Yes, he was still childish in many ways, and yes, he had the attention-span of a five-year old. But boys don't have six-packs or broad shoulders. And boys certainly didn't walk around the Tower in tight shirts and low-rise sweatpants.

As Raven's romantic feelings grew, so did her lust. She often fantasized what it would be like to "experiment" with another person. Her confidence had grown leaps and bounds. She was more self-assured, more bold. She knew what she wanted and she wasn't afraid to ask for it. Soon after the shapeshifter's 17th birthday, Raven decided to make a move. She found the perfect time when he invited her to his room to watch a movie. At the moment, the unlikely pair of friends were settled in matching bean bags in the corner of his room. It was an Old Hollywood film, which just so happened to end with a kissing scene. Raven's courage wavered a bit, so she took a more indirect approach.

As the credits rolled, she asked aloud, "Garfield, have you ever kissed someone?"

"Why do you wanna know?" he replied after a beat of hesitation.

"I'm just curious."

Beast Boy thought about lying, but there wasn't any point when it came to conversing with an empath. Other than Terra, he hadn't kissed anyone. Before he could reply, Raven said, "I haven't. That's weird for an 18 year-old, isn't it?"

"Not really. I mean, everyone goes at their own pace, right?"

"I suppose so." She stopped to lick her lips, then turned to face him head on. "I want you to kiss me."

Beast Boy looked at Raven with an equally shocked and puzzled expression.

"I want you to kiss me," she repeated tonelessly.

"Uhm, why?"

"I've been reading about neurotransmitters. Apparently, physical contact releases hormones like oxytocin and dopamine. I want to try it out."

He tried not to let his disappointment show. Obviously, he wanted to kiss her. But her pragmatic wording made him feel like a test subject, not a love interest. Although Beast Boy could transform into a multitude of different animals, he didn't want to be anyone's guinea pig.

"What's wrong?" she inquired with a teasing brow. "Are you scared I'll give you cooties?"

"No, it's just that... don't you think you should save your first kiss for someone special?"

Raven rolled her eyes at his tentative tone, but internally, she cursed herself. Maybe she had gone about this the wrong way. She racked her brains, thinking of another strategy. Through her peripheral vision, she could see Beast Boy squirm in his seat. She leaned back in her bean bag and tried to look nonchalant.

"Fine, fine. We don't have to kiss."

An expression of regret passed over his green face. He moved forward to rest a gentle hand on her arm. The small, simple touch made her heat up with desire, reminding her of why she was there in the first place. Whether Beast Boy knew it or not, Raven wasn't going to leave his room empty-handed.

He spoke in an almost frantic pace, "Listen, if you wanna kiss, I'm not gonna say n-"

"What if we touched each other instead?"

"Wh-what?"

"What if," she asked, eyes glinting with newfound determination, "we touched each other?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you thirsty degenerates enjoyed this one. Raven's a little OOC but let's be real, this drabble isn't about character development. The next instalment will be called "Advanced Anatomy". Again, I don't know when I'll update, but I will eventually! I'm still psyching myself up for a full-blown lemon. Every time I think about it too much, I start to embarrass myself.


	3. Advanced Anatomy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well, we meet again. How are you kids doing? That was a trick question, because if you're younger than 18, please leave! This is officially where things get into *steamy* territory. Wish me luck.

**Advanced Anatomy**

" _What if we touched each other instead?"_

" _Wh-what?"_

" _What if," she asked, eyes glinting with newfound determination, "we touched each other?"_

There are 206 bones in the human body. Jump City's favourite animorph had broken his bones on several occasions, mostly caused by battle wounds and skateboarding injuries. His animal DNA gave him accelerated healing abilities which proved to be useful for someone so accident prone. Raven often berated him for his clumsiness, especially when it involved him crashing into her during a fight. This was usually followed up with a harsh glare and even harsher words. At present, her suggestive gaze pinned him to where he sat and briefly, he forgot to breathe. Blood rushed southward and his head went fuzzy. There may be 206 bones in the human body, but in that particular moment, Beast Boy felt like he had 207.

Still frozen in place, he watched Raven's hand move in his direction. He finally inhaled when he felt her touch settle on his leg.

"Is this okay?" she asked tentatively.

"Hnnngh?!"

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"N-no, this is f-fine!" Beast Boy gulped and looked down to where her palm rested lightly on his thigh. Just barely grazing his erection, her fingertips inched upward until they covered the strap of his glove.

"Do you mind taking these off?"

"Wh-why?"

"If you're going to touch me, I'd rather feel your actual skin than that rough material. Not to mention the fact that I've never seen you launder those things. They must be _filthy_."

"Hey!" he protested, "I'll have you know that I don't wear the same pair all the time!"

"You could have fooled me. Honestly, those things are disgusting," scoffed Raven.

"My hands are way worse."

"How so?"

"You think these guys are rough?" challenged Beast Boy, waving his glove-covered hands. "You have no idea how gross my skin is underneath, let alone how sharp my claws are!"

"Whatever. Gloves off, or so's the deal."

For a moment, the young man regained some of his composure and turned wary. Why was Raven being so forward all of a sudden? He definitely had the hots for his teammate and he was fairly certain that she knew. But over the past year, they had an unspoken agreement not to say anything or cross any lines. If either of them made a move or addressed the situation, that would make things _real_. And reality was a lot more complicated than fantasy. With a nervous chuckle, Beast Boy said, "Oh, so this is a _deal_ now, is it? I touch you, and you cry 'Bloody murder'? Or even worse, you hold it over my head as blackmail for the rest of my life?"

"Don't be so dramatic," she murmured drily. "It's simple; you touch me and I touch you. Equivalent exchange."

If he had been _just_ a bit more lucid, Beast Boy would have reasoned that this was probably not the best idea. There they sat, two hormonal teenagers, without an ounce of practical experience between the two of them. Sure, they had experimented on their own, but never with another person. As they hovered on the edge of innocence and adulthood, the tension between them grew more palpable by the second. Desire took over and the sound of ripping Velcro broke the silence. Beast Boy slowly reached out and placed his bare hand on one of Raven's breasts. Through the thin fabric of her shirt, he could feel her body radiate heat. His brain stopped working and all he could do was say the first thing that popped into his mind.

"They're, uh, squishier than I imagined."

"What were you expecting, a brick wall?"

With great impatience and a not-so-subtle roll of her eyes, Raven grabbed both of his hands and guided them under her shirt. Beast Boy latched onto her chest and found it was the complete opposite of a brick wall. It was soft. Malleable. Warm.

" _Holy shit..._ "

The young man never would have guessed that a simple movie night would end up like this, but he definitely wasn't complaining. He began to shift the fabric so that he could see more of Raven's flesh, but she quickly pulled down her shirt.

"I said touch, not look."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Aww, no butts? That's too bad, I really do consider myself an 'ass' man you know."

"Ugh, really? Now is not the time to be making stupid jokes."

Taking the hint, he promptly shut his mouth before he had the chance to stick his foot in it. He fondled her breasts gently, ever careful not to puncture her skin with his claws. Unsure of what to do next, Beast Boy gave Raven an imploring look. All she did was flutter her eyelashes and nod, which he took as a signal to keep going. Continuing to explore by touch alone, he kept his eyes firmly on hers. Her violet irises began to darken and her breathing hitched when he grazed her nipples with his thumbs. Raven bit her lip and an almost silent moan escaped her lips. Emboldened by the positive feedback, Beast Boy decided to trust his instincts. And by instincts, that meant everything he had seen in porn. He brushed a nipple again, then pinched it, _hard_.

" _OW!_ What the fuck, Beast Boy?!"

Raven's formerly lustful expression turned pained and she swatted his hands away from her chest. His formerly raging hard-on deflated and he felt like a dog with his tail between his legs. Beast Boy was inundated with emotions; shame for hurting his crush, and fear of said crush's wrath. He stammered out an apology, "Shit, are you okay? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"-Rip them off?"

The animorph buried his face in his hands and groaned deeply. Raven was never going to want to hang out with him again, let alone allow him to touch her. She had practically served herself to him on a silver platter, and like an idiot, he dropped it. Wallowing in his despair, he barely took notice of Raven placing her hand in his lap. He jumped in surprise when she gave his flaccid penis an experimental squeeze.

"What are you doing?!" he cried.

"You got your end of the deal, so it's my turn now," she replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"B-but..."

"No 'buts', remember? It's... squishier than I imagined."

"Well, hurting you isn't exactly a turn on. Quite the opposite, in fact."

"It doesn't hurt anymore, I'm fine. What can I do to make things easier for you? Or should I say, harder?"

"Ha ha, you're hilarious," Beast Boy answered sarcastically. He was still too embarrassed to look at her, but he knew that she was staring at him intensely. He could almost feel her rolling her eyes in his direction.

"Garfield, stop moping."

"I ruined the mood."

"You are _such_ a drama queen," she sighed.

Cold fingers cupped his cheeks, tilting his head upwards so that they were face-to-face. Beast Boy looked at the beautiful girl in front of him and saw forgiveness. Acceptance. Love? Before he could get too caught up in his thoughts, Raven leaned in and kissed him squarely on the mouth. It was clumsy and wet, but that made it all the sweeter. Her hands were still pressed awkwardly around his face and he felt her tremble with nervousness. Never breaking contact with her lips, Beast Boy took her hands and guided them to his shoulders, then placed his own around her waist. They remained lip-locked for several moments, proceeding with utmost caution.

She tasted better than he could have ever imagined, which was saying something considering the amount of times the teenager had fantasized about kissing his teammate. Her breath was hot and heavy, their saliva mixed together as they explored each other's mouths with their tongues. She moved her hands upwards to comb her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer than before. Her nails scratched at his scalp and the sensation sent a zing of electricity straight to his crotch. Raven pulled away when she felt him tense up and gave him a knowing smile. Beast Boy had no doubt that the empath was fully aware of his "shapeshifting", so to speak.

"Can I try again?" she asked.

"S-sure, go for it."

She gripped him once more, but this time, he wasn't "squishy" at all. In fact, he grew harder with every passing second. Raven stroked him through his pants for a few moments before boldly tugging the waistband down to reveal his boxer briefs. When she moved to pull away the remaining layer of clothing, Beast Boy stopped her.

"What happened to 'touch, not look'?"

"I won't look, I promise. I just want to know what it feels like. Please?"

How could he say no to that face? He whispered, "Okay, but only if you promise not to look."

"I won't."

"How do I know you won't take a peek?"

"Trust me, I won't."

"The only way to be sure is if we keep kissing. Deal?"

Raven gave him side-eye for the third time that night, but it was tinged with amusement. She re-captured his lips with her own and they continued right where they left off. When she reached down to take off his underwear, Beast Boy helped by shimmying his hips. His member sprung forward and she caught it in her palm. While she stroked the sensitive skin with one hand, the other crept up his shirt and scratched at his chest. He felt her play with his chest hair, pausing once or twice to rub his nipples. Overloaded with pleasure, Beast Boy willed himself not to cum right away. He coped by concentrating on one thing at a time, for if he tried to take it all in at once, he would lose control immediately.

At some point, Raven shifted her position so that she knelt in front of him, leaning her elbows against the hardwood floor as she jerked him off. Looking down, he could see the curve of her cleavage through the neck of her shirt, and the sight of her swinging breasts was almost too much to bear. The pressure continued to build and build, reaching its peak when Raven tightened her grip and increased the speed of her strokes. Beast Boy encouraged her without thinking, panting "Yes" and "More" under his breath. The final blow came when she moved her mouth from his lips to his neck, licking up the column in a sinfully slow pace. Her tongue followed the line from his jugular to his ear, sucking and biting along the way. The moment she nibbled his earlobe, Beast Boy let himself go and-

"Yo string bean, you still up?"

The pair jumped in their spots as they heard the voice ring out from the other side of the door. Raven stood up in a panic, managing to disappear in a cloud of dark energy just as Cyborg entered the room. Beast Boy was not so lucky to find escape. Instead, he found himself caught with his pants down, literally. After a split-second of silence, Victor's shocked cry devolved into a mess of laughter.

"Oh shit, were you in the middle of jacking off? When I asked if you were up, I meant 'awake', not 'erec-"

"-Dude! Have you ever heard of _knocking_?!" hollered Beast Boy as he covered his erection with his hands.

"Have _you_ ever heard of a _bed_? What kind of weirdo masturbates on the floor?"

"Get out. GET OUT. _GET OUT!_ "

The green teen attempted to pull up his underwear and stand up at the same time, but he ended up tripping and falling on his face. His best bro, scratch that, _former_ best bro, began to howl even louder. Cyborg turned on his heel and said between giggles, "Sorry man, _clearly_ you're busy. I'll be sure to knock next time too, ya nasty!"

Beast Boy remained prostrate on the floor, not bothering to get up after hearing his bedroom door slide shut. Mortified, he cursed the cybernetic man with every fibre of his being. He was _so_ close to cumming, and the asshole just had to interrupt...

"Are you okay?"

"Raven!"

The girl of his dreams had returned in a burst of black energy. Although she looked at him somewhat pityingly, her cheeks were still dusted with a lovely blush. Making sure that he was fully covered before standing up, Beast Boy plopped onto his hammock. Laying down on his back with one gangly leg dangling off the side, he patted the space beside him. Raven glided over to lay next to him and said, "I can finish, if you want."

"Nah, it's okay. The mood is gone, and I don't think there's any coming back from _that_."

"Fair enough," she replied with a shrug. "Although, you're still kind of..."

He tilted his chin to see her point at his semi-hardness and answered, "Don't worry about it, I've dealt with blue balls before. It'll be painful for a bit but I'll be fine."

"Blue balls?"

"It's what happens when a guy doesn't get to, uh, _release_ after getting aroused."

"I see," Raven remarked thoughtfully, then shifted to a more teasing tone, "but in your case, wouldn't it be 'green balls'?

"Geez, Rae, don't you think I've been humiliated enough tonight?" huffed Beast Boy, closing his eyes.

"Or more accurately, 'dark green'?"

His eyelids popped open to give her a scandalized look and he gasped, "You peeked, didn't you? You promised you wouldn't!"

"It wasn't intentional, I swear!"

"Breaking a promise is the highest offense, and it deserves the highest punishment. Justice will be served!"

With the speed of a great cat, Beast Boy pounced on Raven and began to tickle her mercilessly. She writhed beneath him, begging him to stop. He paid no mind to her pleading and continued his attack, tickling her sides and armpits. His hands moved lower to first poke her belly button, then the back of her right knee. The moment his fingers touched the sensitive spot, Raven moaned loudly, "Oh, _Gar_!"

Beast Boy froze, his body seizing up at the instant boner. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to pick up where they left off... Before he could make any more moves, Raven took his momentary pause as an opportunity to untangle their limbs. She sat up and he followed suit, planting his feet on the floor to steady the swaying hammock.

"I think that's enough excitement for tonight."

"Okay..." he agreed, though his brow furrowed with concern. "Hey, we didn't go too far, did we?"

"No, it was nice. Fun, even," replied Raven. "I just don't want to go too fast, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it," Beast Boy nodded, somewhat disappointedly.

"Please, don't misunderstand." She took his bare hand in her own and continued, "I feel like I learned something new tonight, and I'm glad it was with you. You're the person I trust the most, Gar. I hope you know that."

Despite the fact that his balls ached like crazy, a warm feeling spread throughout his chest. Admittedly, he was a bit miffed that their intimacy had unfolded under such strange circumstances. In his ideal world, they would have gone out officially and taken things one logical step at a time. Perhaps a chaste peck on the cheek after the first date, or a longer make-out session to celebrate their one-month anniversary. Alas, they weren't dating, not even close. However, Raven just confessed that she trusted him like no other, and that was enough. It _had_ to be enough.

"Maybe we could do it again sometime?" she offered, breaking him out of his stupor.

"You mean you want to-?"

"-Have another movie night. Sometime next week?"

"Oh. Right."

Beast Boy kicked himself internally for getting his hopes up at her proposal. A movie night, _duh_. Of course that's what she meant.

" _Wicked Scary 5_ is playing at the theatre downtown next Saturday. Horror isn't my cup of tea, but for you, I'll make an exception."

"Wait, what?"

"We should probably ask Cyborg for the holo-rings so that we can have some privacy. Wear something nice, okay?"

"H-huh?"

"If we go for the showing at 4 PM, we could get dinner right after. Deal?"

The shapeshifter held up his hands and exclaimed, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a second, are you asking me out on a _date_?"

"It's dinner and a movie, what do you think? I know you're usually slow on the uptake, but even for you, this is getting ridiculous."

" _You_ want to date _me_?"

"Yes, you idiot. Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"B-b-but-"

"But what?"

"But we're doing this all backwards!"

Raven crossed her arms and questioned in a disapproving tone, "How so?"

"We just spent the last twenty minutes swapping spit and touching each other's junk, and _now_ you're telling me that you want to be my girlfriend?!"

"Who said I wanted to be your girlfriend?"

Feeling like he just got punched in the gut, Beast Boy muttered, "You just asked me on a date, so I assumed that you like me."

"I do like you, a lot. I thought that was obvious."

"So you don't want to be my girlfriend?"

"Well, you never really asked, did you?" she countered. "Besides, don't you think we're going a bit fast?"

"You _literally_ just kissed me. _And_ held my dick and licked my ear and-"

"Shut up, Garfield," interrupted Raven, cutting off his rambling. "Of course I want to be your girlfriend. But let's take this one step at a time, okay?"

"Backwards, I tell you. Completely backwards! This is _not_ normal," Beast Boy half-whispered to himself.

"You transform into animals and I manipulate my soul into telekinetic energy. Normal is overrated."

"I know, but-"

"-Stop. Talking."

Raven pressed her index finger against his lips and gave him a commanding stare. He caught a whiff of her lavender, parchment and burnt-candle perfume, and felt his erection throb yet _again_. God, she was sexy. Everything about her attracted him like a moth to a flame. Her enticing scent, her lightning-quick tongue. The way she looked at him like a predator on the hunt, exactly as she did now. Instead of taking his mouth, Raven bent lower to his jawline and proceeded to pepper a trail of kisses up to his temple. Her lips hovering next to his ear, she whispered hotly, "Next Saturday, 4 PM. I'm looking forward to it." She bit down gently on his earlobe and gave it one last tantalizing lick before teleporting back into her room.

Beast Boy sat still for several minutes, totally shell-shocked. Did that just happen, or was it all dream? He went into auto-pilot, brushing his teeth and putting on his pyjamas in a daze. Settling into his hammock and turning off the light, he took stock of the entire evening. He almost had to pinch himself to be convinced that he wasn't already asleep. His greatest fantasy had come true; Raven admitted that she liked _him_ of all people, and wanted to be _his_ girlfriend! His heart soared and his face stretched wide in a seemingly permanent grin.

Beast Boy began to curl up into his favourite sleeping position, but immediately stopped before groaning in pain. Laying flat on his back instead of on his side, he stuck a hand into his pyjama bottoms to shift his aching package. Blue balls, or _green_ balls as Raven so deftly put it, hurt like hell. He considered finishing the job, but at this point, just touching himself was painful. Instead, he firmly shut his eyes and willed himself to sleep. However, he couldn't keep his mind from thinking about _her_.

Once upon a time, Beast Boy thought that being Raven's friend was enough. He told himself that making her laugh was a worthy feat, and that simply getting her to partake in social activities was the upper limit of their relationship. But the closer they grew together, the harder it was to satisfy his inner desire for _more_. He tried to be content with admiring her from a distance, but over time, "enough" was no longer enough. Every time he was around her, his feelings fought to be unleashed. He didn't realize how painful it was to suppress his emotions until tonight, and what a _relief_ it was to finally let them out.

" _It's almost like_ ," Beast Boy thought to himself, " _I had blue balls of the_ heart _._ "

Chuckling at his own genius, he quieted his thoughts and drifted off, slipping into that familiar, recurring dream that had now become a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things got a little fluffier than I originally intended, but I'm always down for fluff. This chapter was a fun one to write, I hope it made you laugh. Do me a favour and read "Nevermore Records" because I am way more emotionally invested in that story, lol. The next update will be the last one for this little four-shot.


End file.
